There has been a tactile sensation producing apparatus which includes a display, a contact detector that detects a contact state of user's manipulate operation to the display and a haptic vibration generating part which generates haptic vibration that gives a designated sensation to the user's body-part contacting the display (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The tactile sensation producing apparatus further includes a vibration waveform data generating means which generates a waveform data based on a detected result of the contact detector. The waveform data is used for generating the haptic vibration. The tactile sensation producing apparatus further includes an ultrasound modulating means which performs a modulating process on the waveform data by utilizing an ultrasound as a carrier wave and outputs an ultrasound signal generated by the modulating process to the haptic vibration generating means as a signal used for generating the haptic vibration.
The ultrasound modulating means performs either a frequency modulation or a phase modulation. The ultrasound modulating means further performs an amplitude modulation.
There has been an input device that includes a touch detect sensor which detects a touch position of a biological body or an object in a designated detection area, and a control means which performs an input process for accepting an input of a designated function in response to a touch position or a change of the touch position detected by the touch sensor and outputs a drive signal every time the touch position changes more than or equal to a designated amount (see patent document 2, for example). The input device further includes an actuator which vibrates at least a vicinity of an arrange position of the touch sensor for a temporary period of time in response to the drive signal output from the control means.
There has been a mobile terminal that includes a display part, a touch panel attached to the display part, and a detect part detecting a touch operation performed on the touch panel. The mobile terminal can set a lock state which limits an execution of a designated process based on the touch operation (see patent document 3, for example).
This mobile terminal includes a memory part which memorize notice information relating to a designated function and a display processor which displays an object and the notice information on a display area of the display part. The object moves in response to the touch operation when accepting the touch operation for unlocking the mobile terminal in a state where the mobile terminal is locked.
This mobile terminal further includes a determine part and an execution part. The determine part determines whether the touch operation which causes the object to move and release in a display area displaying the notice information. The execution part unlocks the mobile terminal and executes a function relating to the notice information if the determine part determines that the touch operation which causes the object to move and release in the display area displaying the notice information is detected.
However, a ultrasound frequency used in the conventional tactile sensation producing apparatus may be any frequency as long as the frequency is higher than that of an audio frequency (about 20 kHz). No specific setting is made for the ultrasound frequency. Accordingly, the tactile sensation producing apparatus cannot provide a fine or crisp tactile sensation to the user.
Although the conventional input device includes the actuator which vibrates at least the vicinity of the arrange position of the touch sensor for the temporary period of time every time the touch position changes more than or equal to the designated amount, no creative solution is made for the vibration. Accordingly, the input device cannot provide a fine or crisp tactile sensation to the user.
Since the conventional mobile terminal does not vibrate a top panel, it becomes not possible for the user to obtain necessary information easily when the user performs the manipulation input necessary for a designated operation such as unlocking the mobile terminal, for example. Accordingly, the mobile terminal cannot provide a fine or crisp tactile sensation to the user.